Rupert Grint
|luogo di nascita = Stevenage, Hertfordshire }} Rupert Grint è un attore inglese famoso per aver interpretato il ruolo di Ron Weasley nella serie di film di Harry Potter. Biografia Giovinezza Rupert Alexander Grint E' BELLISSIMO, è nato e cresciuto nell'Hertfordshire, Inghilterra. Sua madre, Joanna Grint (nata Parsons), è una casalinga, e suo padre, Nigel Grint, è un memorabilia dealer. Ruupert è il più grande di cinque figli. Ha un fratello e tre sorelle: James (nato nel 1990), Georgina (nata nel 1993), Samantha (1996) e Charlotte (1999). Ha frequentato la St Josephs Primary School di Hertford, una scuola elementare cattolica, dove iniziò ad interessarsi alla recitazione e al teatro. Prima di partecipare al film Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale aveva recitato soltanto in uno spettacolo scolastico intitolato Noah's Ark. All'età di 16 anni, ha lasciato la scuola per dedicarsi alla syua carriera di attore. «''' Non mai amato molto la scuola '''» disse l'attore in un'intervista. Carriera Harry Potter (2001–2011) Starting in 1999, casting began for the film adaptation of Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, il romanzo scritto dall'autrice britannica J.K. Rowling. Rowling personally insisted that the cast be British and assisted Susie Figgis and director Chris Columbus in casting the roles. Grint decise di tentare di ottenere la parte di Ron Weasley, il miglior amico di Harry Potter, per via dei suoi capelli rossi. Grande fan dei libri di J. K. Rowling, Grint era così risoluto ad ottenere una parte nel film che inviò alla produzione un video girato da sé vestito da professore, chiedendo di poter partecipare alle riprese in musica rap. Grint vinse le selezioni con il video e riuscì quindi ad ottenere il ruolo. L'8 agosto 2000, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson e l'undicenne Rupert Grint furono scelti per i ruoli di Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. Rupert Grint è il più anziano dei tre attori. L'uscita del film Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale nel 2001 segnò il debutto di Rupert nel mondo del cinema. Il film guadagnò circa 974 milioni di dollari. Rupert Grint vinse un Satellite Award nella categoria "Outstanding New Talent", e un Young Artist Award per "Most Promising Young Newcomer". Rupert Grint interpretò nuovamente Ron in tutti gli altri film delle serie: Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (2002), Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco (2005), Harry Potter e l'ordine della fenice (2007), Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue (2009), Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 1 (2010) e Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 2 (2011) Altri lavori (2002–presente) Nel 2002 Rupert Grint recitò nel film Pantaloncini a tutto gas, il suo primo film non della serie di Harry Potter. Questo film venne però ignorato dalla critica e dagli spettatori. Molti dei critici that did take notice of Thunderpants did not respond well to it, with one writing: "This movie should be shown in prisons so that inmates have a good reason to never return." Nel 2006 Grint recitò nella commedia In viaggio con Evie - Driving Lessons accanto all'attrice Julie Walters. The film was met with a mixed reception by critics, but his portrayal of an oppressed teenaged boy was generally praised. "Grint, on the other hand, is a revelation" and he "displays an innate naturalness mixed with personal charisma that turn a potentially pathetic" character into a more likable and comedic person, wrote ALT Film Guide's Andre Soares. Nel 2009 ha recitato nel film Cherrybomb insieme a Robert Sheehan e Kimberley Nixon. Il film, lo vedeva per la prima volta interpretare il ruolo di un ragazzo violento. Presentato al Film Festival di Berlino, il film non è però mai stato distribuito nei cinema. Nel 2010 ha recitato nel film Wild Target, diretto da Jonathan Lynn, il quale ottenne però diverse critiche negative. Vita privata Rupert Grint è un grande amico dell'attrice Emma Watson, con la quale ha recitato in tutti i film della serie di Harry Potter. Come il suo personaggio di Ron Weasley, anche Rupert soffre di aracnofobia, la paura degli aracnidi. Rupert Grint ha donato molte cose e vestiti alle persone più bisognose. Quando non lavora ama disegnare, andare sul motociclo, guardare Tottenham Hotspur e giocare a golf. È alto 1,78 m. Rupert ha acquistato un furgone di gelati. Ha portato il furgone l'ultimo giorno di riprese di Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 2 e ha servito il gelato sul set. Nel 2010 Rupert, insieme a Daniel ed Emma, partecipa alla campagna dell'Associazione Librari Americani, denominata READ. Filmografia *''Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale'' (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (2001) *''Pantaloncini a tutto gas'' (Thunderpants) (2002) *''Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti'' (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) (2002) *''Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban'' (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) (2004) *''Happy Birthday, Peter Pan'' (2005) Film TV (voce) *''Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) (2005) *''In viaggio con Evie - Driving Lessons'' (Driving Lessons) (2006) *''Harry Potter e l'ordine della fenice'' (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) (2007) *''Cherrybomb'' (2009) *''Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue'' (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) (2009) *''Wild Target'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' (2010) Cortometraggio *''Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 1'' (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) (2010) *''Harry Potter e i doni della morte - Parte 2'' (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) (2011) Collegamenti esterni * Note Grint, Rupert Grint, Rupert